Enemies
Elites (Pre-Reach/4) Strength of shields vary with each game. Normal Elites Minors (Blue) are scrubs that barely move and miss a lot of shots. They should not be underestimated though. Majors (Red) are pros that are constantly on the move and fire in short accurate bursts. They can be more intimidating than most Elites. White Elites (Ultras) Ultras in Halo 2 are scrubs that rely on raw firepower and cheap parlor tricks, such as sword pull. Basically, piss them off and they pull out a sword. This is a reliable way to get a sword for [[sword tricks]]. Be very careful of dual-wielding Ultras. They are some of the most dangerous enemies in the game. Jetpack Elites (Rangers) In Halo 2, Jetpack Elites dual-wield Plasma Rifles. Their shields are weaker than normal Elites. Invisible Elites (Stealth) In Halo: CE, Stealth Elites are completely unshielded. In Halo 2, they have the weakest shields of any Elite. Stealth Elites, like all invisible enemies, do not turn the reticule red; therefore, you must de-camo them to use them for [[sword tricks]]. Melee attacks are a good way of de-camoing enemies. Black Elites (Spec Ops) Spec Ops Elites can use Active Camo, although it is scripted and only utilized outside of enemy engagements. They can be seen using the Needler, Beam Rifle, and Energy Sword. Gold Elites (Zealot) In Halo: CE, Zealots wield Plasma Rifles or Energy Swords. They have much stronger shields than normal Elites. Their tenacity is unmatched. Zealots are rare in Halo 2, and only appear in a few locations, such as Hangar B in [[Cairo Station]], the tunnels on [[Metropolis]], and the last enemy on [[Gravemind]]. They always wield swords. Elites (Post-Reach/4) Strength of shields vary with each game. Normal Elites Blue, Red, White, Gold White Elites (Ultras) in Reach can use Armor Lock. Gold Elites (Generals) in Reach can use Armor Lock, and wield swords, fuel rod guns, and plasma launchers in addition to lighter weapons. Their shields are much stronger than normal Elites. Jetpack Elites (Rangers) In Halo: Reach, Rangers usually use plasma repeaters, needle rifles, concussion rifles or focus rifles. In Halo 4, they wield carbines or storm rifles. Invisible Elites (Spec Ops) The Invisible Elites in Reach are a cross between the Spec Ops and Stealth Elites in earlier games. They have the range of weaponry of a Spec Ops, and weaker shields and constant active camo like a Stealth Elite. Maroon Elites (Zealots) Reach Halo 4 Grunts They're all scrubs except for: Heretic Grunts These guys almost always have Needlers and the projectiles will almost always hit you, even when you're behind cover. Don't run, don't hide, just hope. Spec Ops Grunts (Black) These guys carry Fuel Rod Guns. In Halo: CE, the FRG will explode shortly after you kill them. Jackals Normal Jackals Jackal Snipers In Halo 2 Legendary, these guys are lethal. They have eyes in the back of their heads and can shoot you from anywhere, even if they're not pointing at you. Skirmishers Hunters Often deployed in pairs, they are very slow and easy to anticipate. Usually, they can be avoided. In Halo 1, there is an exploit that lets you kill them with one shot from a headshot capable gun. In Halo 2, a common tactic is to stick a Hunter, causing it to turn around and expose it's back. In Halo 3, there's often a power weapon nearby. You can also use all your stickies and hope it kills one. Hunters in Halo 3 are suspectible to the Spiker and Fuel Rod Gun. The Gravity Hammer is only effective against them on lower difficulties. In Reach, they are massive bullet sponges, keep your distance. In Halo 4, they are scrubs. Drones stuff Brutes Brutes are notorious for having imbecilic AI. In Halo 2, Brutes often have screwed up pathfinding; this sometimes leads to them endlessly running into boxes and the like. If you think you've killed everything, there's no movement on radar, and yet something isn't triggering, a braindead Brute running into a box is the likely culprit. In Halo 3, Brute drivers are known for driving off ledges and splattering their comrades. In Halo: Reach, Brutes are known for sticking their comrades and unconvincingly charging at players who killed the Brute right next to them. (split this into Halo 2 Brutes and Halo 3 Brutes?) Normal Brutes Brute Minors are unarmored in Halo 2. They wield Carbines or Brute Plasma Rifles. In Halo 3 & ODST, Minors have turquoise/teal armor, with helmets. They wield Spikers, Carbines and Plasma Rifles. Majors wear power armor. The [[Noob combo|noob combo]] works well. Brute Ultras wear indigo armor, and can carry Beam Rifles and pilot Choppers and Prowlers. (needs more info about equipment drops) Captains In Halo 2, Captains are the ones with the helmet and the flag on their back. They usually wield Brute Shots, but sometimes Brute Plasmas, Carbines, or Shotguns (as in [[The Great Journey]]). In Halo 3 & ODST, Captains wear blue-purple armor and wield Brute Shots, Spikers or Plasma Rifles. They also carry equipment. (more detail needed) Captain Majors wear gold. Captain Ultras wear cobalt. Chieftains & Bodyguards Chieftains wield Gravity Hammers. Tartarus is the only Chieftain in Halo 2. They are more common in Halo 3 & ODST. Bodyguards are found in the company of Chieftains, and often use Regenerators. They wear sky blue armor. Jump Pack Brutes In Halo 3 & ODST. Stalkers (Invisible) In Halo 3 & ODST. Stalkers usually wield Plasma Rifles. Flood Combat Forms annoying Infection Forms ("Popcorn") In Halo 1, you usually encounter large crowds of them. When one popcorn Flood dies, it will often take out a bunch of others with it's death explosion. In Halo 3, they generally stay out of combat when there's plenty of Combat Forms in the vincinity. They can raise dead Flood bodies and they can enter the dead bodies of characters and convert them into Flood. In Halo 2, they are singlehandedly the most devastating Flood unit. Just one of these are enough to kill you if given the chance. Normally, they jump at you, do some damage, and pop, but there is a glitch where they don't die upon attack. Carrier Forms fat Prometheans Knights Knights often use Suppressors and LightRifles. They are capable of teleporting and have a fast shield recharge rate. They often use teleport to give their shields time to recharge. They lack a visual cue for shield damage unlike Elites. They are also harder to exploit in close combat. They can deploy Watchers from their carapace, although this is usually scripted. Knights can come in three forms. Knight Lancers are similar to normal Knights, but they are more likely to abuse teleport. They possess a distinctive zig-zag charge attack, which is very predictable, avoidable, and is rarely used. Knight Battlewagons have orange spikes on their back. They are similar to normal Knights, but they are harder to approach due to their Scattershot. Besides that, the only thing you have to worry about is their unique jump attack, which is also rarely used. Knight Commanders are fiery in appearance and almost always have an Incineration Cannon. They possess an overpowered explosive jump which can be devastating. Watchers pure evil Crawlers=